


Psalm 120:2

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Three Wise Monkeys [67]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: It's Halloween. Frank is covered in blood.
Series: Three Wise Monkeys [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1255562
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Save me, LORD, from lying lips and from deceitful tongues.

It’s Halloween night and Frank is, as he often is, covered in blood.

It’s not _his_ blood this time, at least.

Of course, it’s when he runs into a police officer.

(Frank doesn’t want to hurt him. Frank doesn’t want to hurt anyone who doesn’t deserve it.)

Wait.

It’s _Halloween_.

He’s covered in _blood_.

It takes some time, and some acting, and a surprising amount of effort to keep a straight face all along.

But, fifteen minutes later, Frank Castle walks away scot free.

Having successfully convinced the police officer that he was merely dressed as the Punisher for Halloween.


	2. Chapter 2




End file.
